Je me hais Sam
by Saluzozette
Summary: Petite scénette pas très joyeuse dans laquelle Dean explique toute la haine qu'il a pour lui-même. À placer juste après l'épisode 15 de la saison 4, sans oublié que je n'ai pas vue la suite encore. K pour le langage. Vraiment, depuis qu'il est sortit de l'hôpital, Dean est au plus mal. Sam lui propose une chasse, mais son frère n'a pas l'air emballé. Il ne va vraiment pas bien.


**Olà amigos ! Alors cette scène, c'est une scène située entre les épisode 15 et 16 de la saison 4. Juste après que Dean ai été obligé de torturer Alastair. J'ai eu un gros coup au moral quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point mon pauvre chéri devait se détester . Alors d'un seul coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire... ça. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, désolé ^^' j'ai tendance à pencher dans le dramatique moi. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Si ça ne correspond pas du tout avec ce qu'il se passe ensuite, basez ça sur le fait que je n'ai pas encore vue la suite =p Je sais, la honte sur moi, je m'y met tout de suite ^^**

.

* * *

.

Avec un profond soupir, Sam se redressa et s'étira de tout son long. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il cherchait une chasse et il venait à peine de trouver le cas idéal : une chasse à la sorcière dans l'État le plus éloigné possible. Il y avait des boulots plus proches bien sûr, mais Sam tenait à mettre entre Dean et cette ville un maximum de kilomètres. Inquiet, le jeune homme posa les yeux sur son frère aîné. Cela faisait deux jours à présent que Dean était sortit de l'hôpital mais à peine arrivé au motel, il s'était allongé sur son lit et n'en avait plus bougé, totalement muet. L'ange Castiel avait expliqué la situation à Sam, n'omettant aucuns détails. Le jeune homme était horrifié par ce qu'il avait apprit et n'imaginait que trop bien le poids de culpabilité qui devait peser sur les épaules de Dean. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère se confie à lui, qu'il lui confie ses doutes, ses peurs, mais rien à faire, Dean se taisait et restait amorphe depuis deux jours, comme vidé de toute énergie. Sam avait donc très rapidement prit une décision. Ils devaient partir.

« J'ai trouvé un job, annonça-t-il à l'adresse de son frère qui fixait le plafond depuis trois heures, allongé sur son lit. Une histoire de sorcière, ça te tente ? »

Un long silence plana avant que Dean ne daigne rouler sur le flanc pour dévisager Sam.

« C'est où ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix prouvant clairement son manque d'intérêt.

- Le plus loin possible de cet endroit. »

La seule réaction de l'aîné fut un haussement d'épaule et un retour à sa position initiale.

« Quel enthousiasme, marmonna Sam, légèrement agacé. Dean, on ne devrait pas rester ici, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ? Rétorqua l'autre d'un ton mordant.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Protesta le plus jeune en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. Je voudrais juste t'aider.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! »

Dean avait brusquement haussé la voix et dardait des yeux brûlants sur son cadet. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé de Sam, il détourna le visage.

« Personne ne le peut. » Murmura-t-il.

Un long silence suivit. Sam bouillait de colère, entièrement dirigée contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Certes il était arrivé à temps pour éviter à Castiel et son frère une mort certaine mais c'était avant que Dean ne soit obligé de torturer Alastair qu'il aurait dût intervenir. Il aurait dût se débrouiller pour lui épargner une telle épreuve. Mais il n'y était pas arrivé.

« Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite, annonça l'aîné aussi soudainement qu'il avait crié.

- Pardon ?... Tu refuses un job ? Tu ne veux pas aller chasser ? »

Dean eu un sifflement narquois et s'assit sur son lit.

« Ce n'est plus de la chasse ce qu'on fait Sam. Ce n'en est plus depuis longtemps.

- Écoute, tenta le plus jeune. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien à cause de ce que tu as dû faire… Et je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas bon de trop cogiter tout ça et à mon avis tu…

- Tu comprends ? »

Cette fois, le rire de Dean fut clairement moqueur. Sam sentit un frisson désagréable courir le long de son dos. Jamais son frère n'avait rit d'une telle manière, si froide, si dénuée d'humour. Son aîné se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien comprendre ? Je ne suis pas bien dis-tu ? Mais mon pauvre, tu es très loin en dessous de la vérité ! »

Il s'échauffait petit à petit et arpentait à présent la chambre de long en large. Un déclic avait eut lieu et plus rien à présent, ne pourrait l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait vidé son sac, Sam le savait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution après avoir allumé la mèche : attendre que la bombe ait explosée et réparer ensuite les dégâts comme l'on pouvait.

« Je ne suis pas bien, effectivement, avoua le plus vieux des deux frères, la voix pleine de colère. Bordel, j'ai torturé quelqu'un Sam ! Un démon certes, mais ça ne change rien. Je l'ai torturé et j'ai aimé ça ! Je l'ai fais souffrir, hurler, presque pleurer, et j'ai aimé ça ! Alors dire que je ne suis pas bien est un bel euphémisme ! Je suis on ne peut plus mal ! À la vérité Sam, je me hais. Je me hais à un tel point que même si tout allait bien dans ma vie, je ferais en sorte de tout foutre en l'air. Oui, ça va jusque là. Je me hais pour tout. Pour ce que je suis, pour ce que je ne suis pas, pour ce que j'ai fais ou au contraire ce que j'ai foiré. Je me hais pour presque tous les choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie, bref, je me hais sous toutes les coutures ! Quelque soit la façon dont je me regarde, je ne peux que détester du plus fort de mon âme le salopart que je vois dans le miroir ! Je ne suis pas celui que maman aurait voulut que je sois puisque je suis chasseur, je ne suis pas non plus celui que papa aurait voulut puisque je ne suis même pas un bon chasseur, enfin, je ne suis même plus celui que tu admirais tant.

- Dean…

- Non Sam ! Ça ne sert à rien de nier, je sais bien ce que tu penses ! Tu peux me voir comme un poids ou tout ce que tu veux mais ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je sais que sous l'effet du poison de la sirène, tu n'as fait que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas, car c'était mon cas. Oui, je sais pour Ruby et tous tes petits secrets. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout c'est de ma faute si tu t'es engagé sur cette voie. Tout est de ma faute, depuis le début. J'aurais dû pouvoir t'épargner le chasse durant notre enfance. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à moi et papa n'aurait pas eut à faire ce pacte pour me sauver. Même toi je n'ai pas réussit à te protéger, et encore une fois, c'est entièrement ma faute si tu es mort et que j'ai dû faire ce putain pacte. Pas de pacte, pas d'enfer. Et pas d'enfer, pas de premier sceau brisé par ma faute. Si je n'étais pas allé en enfer tu n'aurais pas non plus eu cet entrainement démoniaque à la con et il n'y aurait pas d'Apocalypse, rien de toute cette merde ne serait en train d'arriver. Rien de tout ça. Je ne veux pas de toute ça… »

Le monologue de Dean mourut sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il se voutait au dessus de la table. Mais il n'avait pas encore crié. Au contraire, il avait l'air de se ratatiner un peu plus chaque seconde. Seulement Sam le connaissait par cœur. Le gros du problème n'était pas encore sortit. Dix secondes d'un silence plus lourd que le plomb passèrent et brusquement, Dean saisit un verre pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur.

« Je hais cette vie ! » Hurla-t-il.

Finalement, sa longue tirade n'avait été qu'une mise-en-bouche. À présent éclatait sa vraie colère.

« Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle Sam ? S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire frôlant l'hystérie à l'adresse de son frère. C'est que je ne peux même pas me flinguer pour débarrasser la planète du connard que je suis ! Même cette échappatoire m'est refusée ! Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie que m'en manque, je t'assure. Mais non ! Je ne le ferais jamais. Parce que la mort signifie pour moi l'enfer et qu'en bas, je finirais forcément par faire plus de mal que si j'étais en vie. Et puis j'ai peur, je l'avoue. Je suis terrorisé ! Je préfère me détester jusqu'à 120 ans plutôt que de retourner là-bas ! Je n'ai même pas trente ans Sam, et je préfère une longue vie passer à me haïr plutôt qu'une mort rapide qui me renverrait en bas pour l'éternité. Alors que me reste-il comme options ? Sauver le monde ? Génial ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le silence tomba, laissant bien le temps à Sam d'encaisser les mots de son frère. Puis Dean explosa à nouveau. C'était comme un séisme d'un magnitude sans précédant. À ceci près que chaque réplique était plus violente que la précédente.

« Je ne veux pas sauver le monde ! Je ne sais même pas s'il mérite d'être sauvé. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire aux anges et aux démons ! Je ne veux plus chasser ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça… Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je voudrais juste… Vivre ? Je veux dire, vivre une vie normale. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'explosion, Dean regarda son cadet en face. Les joues des deux hommes ruisselaient des mêmes larmes de détresses. L'aîné sembla enfin se calmer.

« Mais on n'a pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il avec un sourire désolé en s'asseyant à côté de Sam. Puisque je ne peux pas mourir… J'ai la trouille Sammy, tu ne t'imagines même pas… Puisque je ne peux pas mourir, alors je suis obligé de vivre. Et quitte à vivre, autant essayer de le faire le mieux possible… Je vais donc tenter de sauver le monde puisque j'y suis obligé. Je suis désolé Sam. »

Le plus jeune sursauta. De quoi s'excusait donc son aîné ? Que pouvait-il encore se reprocher après toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de dire ?

« Je suis désolé, insista Dean. Pour tout, depuis le début.

- Arrête ! Le pria son frère dans un hoquet. Je… Tu… Ensemble on… Dean, putain c'est horrible ce que tu me dis…

- Excuse moi.

- Cesse de t'excuser ! Pas auprès de moi ! Fais ce que tu veux auprès des autres, mais en ce qui me concerne, tu n'auras jamais à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu avec ce que nous avions. Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus… »

Dean ne répondit pas. Il dodelina de la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Le silence s'éternisa durant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à le rompre à nouveau dans un murmure.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas assez… Mais j'ai bien peur Sam, que quoi que nous fassions désormais, ça ne soit jamais assez. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... N'oubliez pas le petit cadre juste en dessous qui représente mon seul pourboire ;) et merci d'avoir lut !**


End file.
